


Always On My Mind

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marta and Benoit stay up late and solve two mysteries.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Always On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an anonymous prompt on tumblr. I have a harder time writing them fighting, but I had fun with this one. :)
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same name by Elvis Presley.

Benoit huffed out a sigh as he paced across the room. The firelight marked shadows and highlights across his face, and everything about him screamed his irritation. Marta pushed down her own annoyance. They had a case to solve, and not much time to get to the answer. 

"We're close," she murmured, partly to convince herself. It was past two in the morning and all she wanted was to leave this room and the frustration coming off of him in waves. She wanted sleep and she wanted to not be stuck in a room with Benoit at the moment. 

This wasn't her normal attitude. Typically, she loved spending time with him, whether that was for a case, or in their free time, but something about this case was bothering him, and they'd been sniping at each other for the past couple of days. Not a full blown fight, they didn't have those often, but irritation and sharpness filled the spaces of their every encounter. 

She had some guesses as to why this case in particular was causing problems, but she'd hoped they could talk it over and get past it. The victim had been a woman around Marta's age, whose husband was older, like Benoit. There were a multitude of suspects, and the similarity to their situation, even if they weren't married, had them both on edge. It was more of a donut of a case than they often got, twists and turns that changed how they viewed the case every time they got new information. There was something they were missing and they just couldn't see it. 

Marta leaned into her hand, wishing they could call it a night, but there had been a threat made against the husband and while he was under police protection, they wanted to have this solved so the husband could go back to his life. 

"If we're so close, why can't we see it?" he asked, his tone short, and while she knew he was frustrated at the situation and not her, he had been speaking to her in that tone for the past two days, she was exhausted and she wasn't going to take it anymore. 

"No, you know what, I'm tired of this. What is going on with you?"

"The case--" 

"Can wait," Marta's tone was impatient. "I want to stop feeling irritated, and snapping at each other. Talk to me." 

Benoit sighed and nodded. "You're right, I haven't been fair." 

"Talk to me," Marta said, her voice soft as she moved to where he stood, and reached out to touch her hand against his arm.

His eyes fell closed at her touch. "I keep seeing you," he said, his voice a hoarse whisper. 

"What do you mean?" Marta asked, her brow crinkled in confusion. 

His eyes opened, and they were shining in the firelight as he looked at her. "When we were at the morgue, or even just talking about the victim, I do not see her, I see you. I'm not sure if it's because their relationship seems similar to ours, but I can't get that image of you out of my head." 

"Hey," she said quietly, moving her hands to loop loosely around the back of his neck. "I'm right here." 

His eyes turned soft as he looked at her. "I know. I am sorry about taking out my fears on you." 

"Thank you," she said simply, glad they seemed to be moving past this. "I'm here, and I'm happier when you talk to me." 

The corner of his mouth twitched up in a half smile. "I should do better to listen to you." 

"I am very smart," she said with a smirk as he leaned down to press his lips to hers softly. The kiss stayed gentle, as they both poured their feelings into the kiss. As they pulled back, he rested his forehead on hers. "If only the case was so easy to solve," she said, with a smile. 

He nodded, pulling back. "It's almost as if..." he trailed off, his eyes focusing on a spot on the wall behind her. 

"What is it?" she asked, wondering if they'd managed to solve their issues and the case in the same minute. 

He began pacing around the room again, arms gesturing wildly as he spoke. "It was right in front of us the whole time. Not quite a donut, but the uncle is what we've been missing." He turned to her, an energized look on his face.

"You'll have to explain to me on the way to the police station," she said with a fond shake of her head. They had their issues, like any other couple, but this, with him, was all she wanted. 


End file.
